1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage medium and method and apparatus for recording/reproducing data, and, more particularly, to an information storage medium on which information regarding whether additional information has been written to either or both of lead-in and lead-out areas in the form of wobbling pits is recorded, and an apparatus and method for recording/reproducing data on/from the information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical information storage medium such as an optical disk has become widely adopted as a data recording medium of an optical pickup system for non-contact recording/playback. For example, compact disks (CDs) and digital versatile disks (DVDs) are two types of optical disks that are classified depending on data recording capacity. Examples of optical disks facilitating writing, erasing, and reading of information include 650 MB CD-Recordable (CD-R), CD-Rewritable (CD-RW), 4.7 GB DVD+RW, DVD-Random Access Memory (RAM), and DVD-R/RW. Examples of read-only disks include 650 MB CD-ROM and 4.7 GB DVD-ROM. In addition, a High Definition-DVD (HD-DVD) with a recording capacity of over 20 GB is currently being developed.
Various types of the information storage media described above have standardized specifications so as to be compatible with other types of media, and thus increase user convenience and reduce costs. For storage media not yet defined by a specification, efforts toward standardization are being made. In particular, development of a new format providing reverse compatibility and consistency with existing storage media is needed.
In conventional storage media, data is recorded in the form of pits or groove wobbles. Here, the pits are hollow portions physically impressed in the surface of a substrate during the manufacture of a disk, and the groove wobbles are formed in a wave pattern called a wobble that is used to record data. While a pit signal is detected as the sum signal, a groove wobble signal is detected as a push-pull signal. Since a signal channel varies depending on whether data is recorded in the form of pits or groove wobbles, it is highly desirable to separately record information in the form in which data is recorded.